


Catnapping

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: When Hawkmoth ramps up his akumas and runs Chat and Ladybug ragged, they end up losing too much sleep.But one Thursday night after patrol, when Adrien is visiting Marinette, she offers him a solution: a catnap... with her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 172





	Catnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts).



Adrien was exhausted.

Three weeks ago, Hawkmoth had started throwing multiple akumas per day, at multiple _times_ per day. And they were all stupidly powerful. It was as if the butterfly-themed supervillain had been holding back on them until now. 

Chat and Ladybug were being run ragged. 

The only plus side was that the season was summer, and they weren’t missing school. But it did mean that they both had to come up with random excuses to ditch their friends, and in Adrien’s case, his photoshoots.

The superheroes had broken down and revealed themselves, which had been Ladybug’s decision as the Guardian. Too much trust had been built up between them to keep the secret of their identities. They’d had too many near-death experiences, and were desperate to keep each other alive. Ladybug had seemed relieved at the time, which had relaxed the tension in Chat’s shoulders.

The two teenagers weren’t dating. Not yet. They were too busy, too tired, too… too everything. And Marinette had wanted to take any relationship they’d have slowly. Chat had readily agreed. Their minds and bodies were too occupied for love to bloom. 

But that didn’t stop him from visiting her on Thursday nights after their usual patrol to talk shop.

That Thursday, Adrien sat on her chaise longue, his chin resting on his chest. Plagg and Tikki were in the little, red kwami’s cabinet, having a visit. Adrien was happy for them both; Plagg had really missed her.

Adrien leaned against the wall and slouched, compressing his spine. His eyes were sandy, but he stubbornly kept them open so he wouldn’t fall asleep on Marinette while she was speaking. 

She was talking about their plan to defeat Hawkmoth… or something. Adrien couldn’t focus on Marinette’s words, much as he willed himself to. He was too tired.

“--And that’s why I think we should…” Marinette trailed off with a yawn, covering her mouth. “We should…”

And suddenly, she was next to him, gently shaking his shoulder. Adrien felt drool trickling onto his shirt from the corner of his lips and scrambled into a sitting position, horrified. Had he fallen asleep? He’d told himself he wouldn’t.

“Adrien?” Marinette said, her bluebell eyes filled with concern, and possibly… love? Adrien dared not hope. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said eloquently, and struggled to come up with more words. Manners took over for him, which was great because it meant he didn’t have to focus. “How’re you doing, Marinette?”

“I’m okay,” she said, and Adrien nodded. He closed his eyes to blink, and never opened them again.

He felt her shaking his shoulder again. He cracked his bleary eyes open and rubbed them. “Dang it,” he said, cradling his head in his hand. “Did I fall asleep again?”

“You did,” Marinette said, her eyes soft and sad. “Do you think you can manage to make it home?”

“I don’t know,” Adrien answered honestly, staring at his knees. His jeans were creased. He hadn’t changed them in three days. He couldn’t remember when the last time he showered was, or brushed his teeth. 

His father would be disappointed. 

Marinette tilted her head. She cupped his cheeks. “What do you need Adrien Agreste?” she said gently. “How can I help you?”

Oh, Marinette. She was the sweetest girl he’d ever known. He loved her--heart, mind, and soul. He loved her for her tenderness, loved her for the way she offered her help to anyone who needed it, loved her for the way she cared for him.

He offered her a crooked smile. “Did you know?” he said, booping her nose. “Historians are yet to inform us if people who climb the highest mountain in the world Ever-rest.”

Marinette snorted. It was the cutest sound he’d ever heard. “That’s not an answer, Kitty.”

“I just need sleep, my Lady,” Adrien said, sighing. He scrubbed a sweaty hand over his face. “And I’m sure you need the same.”

From the way Marinette’s expression flickered, he realized she was having an internal conversation. Apparently she came to some sort of decision, because she gave him a determined look, one he recognized as Ladybug-with-a-plan. “How would you like to sleep with me?”

Adrien choked. “W-What?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Not like that, Kitty, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“In my defense,” Adrien said, huffing, “ _phrasing._ But… you mean… napping together?”

Marinette nodded. She licked her lips, drawing his attention to them. Then she looked away, tugging on one of her pigtails. “Yeah, why not? I don’t sleep very well right now, so I might kick you, or steal the blankets, or shove you off the pillow…” She shyly glanced back at him, the prettiest pink he’d ever seen rising in her cheeks. “But if you’re up for that, we could try it?”

Joy overwhelmed Adrien. He smiled and couldn’t stop. He caught her hand and slowly brought her knuckles to his lips, keeping eye contact with her as he kissed her. “I would love that, my Lady,” he said, his voice deeper than he’d intended. He was just so grateful to her for even considering helping someone like him. “Thank you.”

Marinette’s flush deepened. She extricated her hand. “Take off your shoes. I don’t want dirt in my bed.”

Adrien blinked at her. Warmth bloomed in his cheeks. “Your… Your bed?”

“We can’t very well both fall asleep on the chaise,” Marinette said, folding her arms. “I mean, we can, but it wouldn’t be very comfortable for one or both of us. Ergo, the bed.”

She sounded so practical about it. Adrien felt giddy, Adrien felt worried, Adrien felt scared. He’d never been in a girl’s bed before, never thought he’d get that opportunity, and he certainly didn’t want to take advantage of her kindness. He rubbed at his fiery cheeks, swallowing. 

“Oh, uh,” he said, trying to make a decision. Marinette was looking at him expectantly. 

_You should feel flattered, Agreste,_ Adrien thought hysterically. _She trusts you enough to let you into her bed. Her bed! Oh, oh gosh._

He swallowed again. “Are you sure?” 

Marinette shrugged. “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have offered,” she said, and then smiled wickedly. “Are you afraid I’ll bite?”

 _Please do!_ Adrien thought, stopping himself from saying it by choking on his own spit. He squirmed. Marinette’s eyes widened, and he realized he was making a fool of himself. _She’s not a mind reader… Thank goodness._

“I would be honored to share your bed, Marinette,” Adrien said, holding a hand over his heart.

Marinette giggled. “Now who’s got a problem with phrasing?”

Adrien facepalmed. A yawn overtook him, and he peeled himself off the chaise, with Marinette backing up to let him stand and stretch. His neck popped, and warmth bloomed in the spot. He groaned, and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Are you tired? I’m tired. I’m super tired.”

Marinette squeezed his shoulder. Then she kicked off her shoes. “I’d offer you some pajamas, but I don’t have any that would fit you. I’m sorry. I know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in jeans.”

Thinking of Marinette’s body being separated from his by a thin layer of flannel made Adrien’s face flame anew. “Oh, no, t-that’s fine, I wouldn’t want to, uh, be too close.”

“Too close?” Marinette said, glancing at him over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to her bed.

Adrien bit his lip and busied himself with untying his shoes. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

“If you say so.” Marinette collapsed onto the bed, letting loose a little groan that curled Adrien’s toes. He slipped his shoes off and climbed the stairs, gripping the banister tightly. 

_Oh, gosh, here we go,_ he thought, standing on the landing. Marinette was sprawled face down across the bed and taking up most of it, her arms curled around her pillow. _Am I supposed to… crawl on top of her?_

Gosh, no. He wouldn’t do that. Not in a million years. Not if someone paid him. Not even as much as he wanted to. He gulped. “Marinette? Uh…”

“Hm?” she said, turning her head and cracking one eye open to look at him. Luckily, she really was a mind reader. “Oh, sorry. I took up the whole bed, didn’t I?”

“You did, yes,” Adrien said, coughing into his fist. 

Marinette sat up, staring at him. “You’re not getting sick, are you, Chat?”

“No, I’m fine,” Adrien said, crawling onto the bed on all fours. He situated himself on the edge, pressed up against the wall so he wouldn’t touch her. 

Marinette laid back down, facing away from him. Adrien closed his eyes, almost asleep. He was just beginning to feel a crick in his neck when she spoke. “You can scoot over, you know. You’re not even on a pillow.”

“But… that would mean I’d touch you.”

“I don’t mind.”

Adrien couldn’t fathom the level of trust she was showing him. She really loved him that much? He was floored. Carefully, so as not to spook her, he crept over to her, until his thighs were barely brushing hers and his chest rested against her back.

With a little sigh, she pressed up against him, molding her body to his. He couldn’t hold back his gasp. He was wide awake now. She stilled. “You okay?”

“Fine,” he said, sucking a breath over his teeth. “I’ve just… never shared a bed before.”

Marinette was quiet for a spell. Finally, after Adrien couldn’t bear the silence--and had thought she’d fallen asleep--she spoke. “Alya and I share a bed sometimes. It’s okay for friends to do it.”

“Phrasing,” Adrien said, letting out a little whine, and she laughed. She reached back and took his hand, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding onto his fingers. She leaned her back against his chest, such that he’d be shocked if she couldn’t feel his rapidly-pounding heart. 

Marinette’s next words were soft, delicate. “Did anyone used to sing to you, to put you to sleep when you were little?” 

Adrien started. “My mother would sing La Mer.”

Marinette hummed tunelessly, and then started in on the song, singing quietly under her breath. She sang of azure skies and dancing seas, changing reflections under the rain. 

Her warmth, and the feeling of her body cuddling against his, and the song all had Adrien feeling drowsy again. He leaned his head on the pillow, inhaling the comforting aroma of her shampoo as her hair tickled his nose. _What is that scent?_ he thought muzzily. _Something floral? Honeysuckle?_

He placed a kiss to the back of her head. She stopped singing, but then started again.

Adrien looped his ankle around hers. His limbs felt heavy, weighted down by his exhaustion. He yawned, trying desperately to get oxygen to his brain as his breathing slowed. His eyes fluttered closed.

He wanted to tell her how comfortable he was. He wanted to thank her for trusting him. He wanted to tell her that he loved her.

“Ma…”

But he was asleep before her name fully left his lips.

The sleep was the best he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
